pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
FS19: Volcanion en het Mechanische Wonder
(Engels: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel) is de derde film van de XY serie en de 19de Pokémon film. De Japanse première van de film was op 16 juli 2016, de Amerikaanse première op Disney XD was op 5 december 2016 en de Nederlandse première was op 27 november 2016 op Disney XD. Karakters Debuten *Volcanion *Magearna Mensen *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Alain *Korrina *Jarvis *Chymia *Racel *Dohga *Ether *Éliphas *Flamel *Pokémon Jager *Burgers Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Clemont's Dedenne *Ash's Greninja (Ash-Greninja) *Ash's Talonflame *Ash's Hawlucha *Ash's Noivern *Clemont's Bunnelby *Clemont's Chespin *Clemont's Luxray *Serena's Braixen *Serena's Pancham *Serena's Sylveon *Gompie (Zygarde Core, 10%, Complete) *Jessie's Gourgeist *James's Inkay *Korrina's Lucario (Mega Lucario) *Alain's Charizard (Mega Charizard X) *Jarvis's Gengar (Mega Gengar; Shiny) *Dohga's Alakazam (Mega Alakazam) *Dohga's Glalie (Mega Glalie) *Chymia's Gardevoir (Mega Gardevoir; Shiny) *Racel's Slurpuff *Salamence (Mega Salamence) *Tyranitar (Mega Tyranitar) *Houndoom (Mega Houndoom) *Beedrill (Mega Beedrill) *Swampert (Mega Swampert) *Sableye (Mega Sableye) *Banette (Mega Banette) *Steelix (Mega Steelix) *Camerupt (Mega Camerupt) *Pidgeot (Mega Pidgeot) *Manectric (Mega Manectric) *Sharpedo (Mega Sharpedo) *Pinsir (Mega Pinsir) *Heracross (Mega Heracross) *Pansear (×3) *Purrloin (×2) *Chikorita *Ambipom (×2) *Volcanion *Magearna *Fletchling (meerdere) *Minccino (×2) *Espurr (×3) *Watchog *Zigzagoon (×2) *Litleo *Sentret *Buneary *Marill *Stunky *Starly (meerdere) *Amaura *Munchlax *Quilladin *Chesnaught *Kirlia *Aron *Helioptile *Gulpin *Psyduck *Litwick *Scrafty *Patrat *Altaria (×3) *Claydol *Pidgey *Wormadam (meerdere; Plant Cloak; Trash Cloak; Sandy Cloak) *Drilbur *Pidgeotto *Hippowdon *Ampharos (flashback) *Skitty (flashback) *Jolteon (flashback) *Spritzee (flashback) *Ralts (flashback) *Pachirisu (flashback) *Deerling (flashback; Summer Form) *Scraggy (flashback) *Hippopotas (flashback) Events thumb|200px|Greninja Event Event bij Reservering In Japan konden spelers een Volcanion Code krijgen wanneer ze een kaartje voor de film reserveerde in de Pokémon Center store of een andere winkel tussen 16 april 2016 en 15 juli 2016. De Speler had tot 30 september 2016 de tijd om de code te gebruiken. De Code werkte alleen in Japan. Event tijdens de film Tijdens de film kregen bezoekers een speciale Pokémon Ga-Olé schijfje met dit schijfje kunnen spelers in Pokémon Sun en Moon via de QR scanner een Magearna ontvangen. Overige Events Via CoroCoro magazine konden mensen stemmen op hun favoriete Pokémon en de Pokémon met de meeste stemmen zou beschikbaar zijn voor distributie. Greninja eindigde op de eerste plaats gevolgd door Arceus, Mew, Pikachu en Sylveon op de laatste plaats eindigde Simisear. Simisear werd uiteindelijk ook beschikbaar gemaakt via distributie in Pokémon Center winkels in Japan, omdat hij als laatste op de lijst stond. Chymia's Gardevoir en Jarvis's Gengarwerden ook beschikbaar gemaakt via distributie. Gengar was beschikbaar van 17 juni 2016 tot 8 juli 2016 en Gardevoir was van 9 juli 2016 tot 15 juli 2016 beschikbaar. Trivia *Dit is de eerste film sinds Black: Victini en Reshiram/White: Victini en Zekrom die geen Pikachu short heeft. Galerij Promotie Materiaal & Logo's M19 Pikachu the Movie poster.png|Pikachu de film poster M19 teaser poster.png|Volcanion Teaser Poster M19 poster 2.png|Japanse Poster M19 poster.png|Eerste Japanse Poster M19 logo.png| Volcanion en de Mechanische Magearna Logo Categorie:Pokémon Films Categorie:Pokémon XY Films